


Desire.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti uses Jack, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Begging, Bite, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon Sex, Demons don't show on camera, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, IM JUST REALLY EMO OKAY, Janti - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochist Sean McLoughlin, Masturbation, My first attempt at writing slight smut, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Sean McLoughlin, Touch-Starved, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's real is fake. What's fake is real.WARNING: Smut, Jack/Anti and masochist boyfriends. Enjoy :)





	1. Bite Me.

The thing about doing streams that are usually...sexual, is you're far from YouTube. You aren't even on YouTube. Not to mention, Jack usually hits "Live-stream" or "Record" and does his intro, but this was different.

"Hey, guys." He sat in front of the computer, facing the screen. Oh boy. The chat was already awkwardly sexual.

'hey baby boy.'  
'fuck ur already so hot wtf'

It was also already filled with donations. Jesus. Thirsty ass people. "Chill." Jack laughed a little bit, followed by a soft smile. A message in the chat caught his eye.

'where's anti?'

Jack's response was supposed to be serious. "He's not real, silly." but that person took it as a joke. 'of course he is.' The username left the chat. Jack narrowed his eyes as the chat, but continued the stream. 

The green haired boy had a pillow between his thighs, moving a little bit whenever he got a chance and once the chat noticed, that's when the stream hit it's point. He slipped his hands down to the pillow to move it away. Yeah, it was weird, but it was just the tip of the iceberg. Jack was gonna reach into his shorts, but was cut off when he heard the door open behind him.

"What the fuck." Jack stood up, passing the figure that was standing beside the mattress, which was propped up on the wall. 

"Anyway, I'll answer some questions." Jack scooted the chair closer to the desk. "For an example, a question I've been getting quite a lot is if I'm gay. I am not. I'm bisexual." Jack propped his head up on his hands.

'got a dude crush? u also had a boner stOp lOoKiN aT pOrN.'}  
"Ha. Sure. Who doesn't?"  
The door popped open again. "God fucking dammit." Jack stood up to shut the door again, but he felt a hand grab his shoulder. The stream ended out of nowhere, Jack didn't notice.  
"Jack," The mans voice glitched. It sounded exactly like him. "I'm here."


	2. Closer.

Jack pushed the mans hand away.

"Wha--" Once Jack turned to see that the figure looked exactly like him, he panicked. It's like looking into a mirror, but a shattered and broken mirror.

"I'm here," He touched Jack's skin softly so his sharp nails didn't hurt him. "For you."

"Well," Jack yet again, moved his hand away from him. "I don't...need or want you."

"My name is Anti." He put his hand to his side. "Call out when you want. I'm lonely in the void." 

And with that, he was gone. Did Jack really look into a mirror or did he actually talk to a demon like thing? Jack felt lonely after a while. Yes, he has internet and friends to play games with, but he felt some kind of loneliness that wasn't like he felt before. He wanted to say the demons name out loud, but he was honestly terrified. 

He cleared his throat and sat up, leaning against the wall. "A-anti?" Jack stuttered quietly at first.

"I'm here, my love." He was there. Anti was sitting at the end of Jack's bed with smoke disappearing from the ground, most likely back into the so called void.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Anti replied, looking back at Jack.

"Since we're technically the same person, do we feel the same thing?" Jack regrets that question, probably because the demon looked angry when he asked it.

"Why do you ask, Jackaboy?" Anti gave off an angry look.

"Because I felt lonely. I never feel lonely. Not when I have Mark or Robin around." Jack felt nervous Y'know, no one talks to demons who look exactly like them. Anti just looked down. Scared? No. Sad. Nadda. Just angry. He was gone. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far. Even if this sucks as much as I didn't want it to LOL.
> 
> PS: Any writing tips? I haven't been writing much lately. Woops.


	3. Desire?

It was three AM. The rain sound from outside, hitting the roof and the shining moon filled the room and all Jack could do was think. He didn't understand why this thing showed kindness. It shouldn't. 

 

"If you want me to not show kindness, I can do that." There he was again. In the back of Jack's head again. It wasn't really there, but Jack overthinking made it seem like he was talking to him face to face. 

 

"I just don't know why you show me kindness. I don't deserve it." Jack turned over to lay on his back.   
"You're different." Anti was standing at the end of Jack's bed. Jack got up quickly, but didn't see the demon. "You're...something."   
Anti paused before Jack could feel a hand resting on his own hand. "You made me want feelings." He was actually there. Jack wasn't seeing shit. 

 

"Why?" Jack swallowed nervously when he looked over to Anti and saw that his eyes were empty. Like a void of oil. The green light on the desk shining in his eyes. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and when they did the demon looked...pleased.

 

"Because, my love," Anti moved his hand to Jack's cheek, pressing his nails into Jacks skin. "You're mine." Anti chuckled, moving his hand away from Jack's cheek. Would it be weird for Jack to miss the pain in his cheek? Anti watched Jack attempt to clean the blood dripping from his cheek. Jack looked up at Anti, grabbing the green haired demons wrist. 

"Do it again." Jack loosened his grip on Anti's wrist. Anti blinked away the empty eyes then smiled. He moved his nail across Jack's cheek, as he did Jack held Anti's wrist so his hand would stop moving. 

"I'm sorry," Anti pulled his hand away. "They'll be here soon, Jack. Don't tell them about me." Anti looked at Jack one last time before he slapped his tough boy act back on and left without another word. Jack rubbed the mark in his cheek that Anti purposely left there. Jesus. Anti enjoyed that, but so did Jack. The brown haired boy got out of his bed to cover up the mark with some bandage cloth. He sighed heavily when he heard a knock at the door. Jack lifted an eyebrow before going to the door and answering it. 

"Hello, Sean."


	4. Imagine

"Hello, Sean." A familiar face with a different voice spoke. 

"Hello?" Jack almost sounded nervous, but for what? 

"We are looking for a glitch bit--" The man cleared his throat. "My bad, we are looking for Anti. Have you...seen him around?" The man asked politely, fixing his tie. Did Jack wanna protect the lookalike or did he wanna get him possibly murdered? 

"Anti is a fake character created by the internet. Of course I haven't seen him." Jack was gonna close the door, but the man pushed it back open. He flipped a knife out of his pocket and pointed it at his neck, threatening to cut it. 

"Don't play dumb, kid." His voice made a echoing noise. Jack felt air rush by him and of course, it was the glitch bitch. 

"Dark." Anti's voice glitched. It sounded like a voice crack, which made Jack snort and attempt to hide the smile. "What do you need." 

"Ah, long time no see," Dark moved the knife away from Jack's neck, slipping it back in his pocket.

"Jack," Anti looked back at the brunette boy. "Can you let us talk alone?" Jack just nodded in response. He went up to his recording room to do a few YouTube videos.

"Anti, you can't be around him. You know that!" Dark whisper yelled at the demon. 

"Oh and you being around Mark twenty four seven is so casual." Anti crossed his arms with a sigh. 

"Anti, Jack is weak. If you hurt him, he won't be the same. That...that happened with Mark." Dark paused for a second and inhaled. "Yes, I cared about him, but once I noticed he was broken inside and he wasn't him anymore, I left. I ran and I suggest you do the same or else you end up nothing." That sentence made Anti think a lot. So after a while, Anti noticed Jack was playing a horror game, but when he walked in, Jack had blood running from his eyes. Anti swore that every time he was in front of a camera, he was there, but for a split second, so when he ran over to Jack, the camera was off. Everything in the recording was gone, which was two-ish hours of being terrified. 

"Jack." Anti shook the boy, but no response. He truly didn't wanna do what he was gonna do, but hell, he could be dead so he took his nails and dug them into Jack's neck. Jack shot his eyes open to reveal the ocean like eyes. Anti moved his hand away and put his hands up like someone was gonna shoot him or somethin'. 

"What happened?" Jack rubbed his neck where the mark was. 

"I don't know. You looked dead." 

"Do you usually stab someone in the neck with your fuckin' claws when they're dead?" Jack wiped the blood from his eyes away and cleared his throat.

"No and it's nails. I'm not an animal, Jack." Anti stood up from the ground, dusting his knees off, since the emo fuck had holes in his jeans. Jack checked his phone for the time. Five AM. Just when Jack was gonna ask Anti something, the green haired demon was gone.


	5. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this and I went on Twitter to check notifs n' stuff and I found that xxx has passed away. He was my inspiration for everything and now he's gone. I feel lost. So after this, I'm sorry If I don't update that much.

Jack moaned as Anti bit his neck, taking drinks of his blood. The demon pulled away from his neck, wiping his mouth. 

"Wait, what's wrong?" Jack blinked quickly before looking at Anti. 

"I can't keep hurting you." Anti sat beside Jack. "I don't know if you would be the same anymore." 

"Of course I would, Anti. Why would I change because of that?" Jack turned his body to face Anti.   
"Because I'm turning you into something." Anti felt like a void. An empty void. A nothing. Anti turned his face away from Jacks. He felt sick.

Jack groaned before speaking. "What are you turning me into? Dude, seriously, this isn't a fairytale." Jack asked impatiently. 

"It's evil. It won't stop until YOU'RE evil." Anti explained in a short time. "You need to wake up." His voice made a glitch sounds.  
"Excuse me?" Jack narrowed his eyes, but Anti was already gone. "Fucks sake." Jack laid back down, but once he did, he was awake. He pushed the blanket off in terror, but mostly sweat. Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. He just dreamed of a fake character biting his neck. Jack got up from his bed and grabbed a cup that was sitting on the table from yesterday. He ran down the stairs and made a pot of coffee. Jack heard a knock on the door, but groaned and didn't answer the door. Another knock, but it was much louder. 

"Open the damn door!" It was the voice he heard yesterday. For fucks sake, give the man a break. Jack rolled his eyes before walking to the door and opening it. 

"Oh, you again. I don't know where the glitch bitch is." 

"I'm not here for him, darling." Dark stepped in without Jack's permission, moving Jack's hand away from the door and shutting it. "I'm here for you." 

"Okay, w-what do you need?" Jack stuttered nervously, walking back to the kitchen, not noticing Dark following him.

"I noticed your dream last night," Jack could've sworn his heart stopped beating. "Anti went to your dream, even when I told him to leave you alone." Jack washed the cup, swallowing nervously. 

"He isn't b-bothering me." Jack looked at Dark like he was crazy. 

"Of course." Dark crossed his arms behind his back. "Just a reminder, he get's...protective. He lost someone recently and it won't help to lose someone who's holding his life together." 

"Who did he lose?" Jack wasn't nervous anymore. He was curious. But still nervous deep down. 

"I didn't say he lost anyone." Dark sounded angry, striking the nervous part in Jack again. "I'll be...on my way." Dark cleared his throat before walking out. This his time to either panic or researched the fuck out of everything. Jack spent his whole day trying to figure out things, but Anti was a character created by the internet. He wasn't a demon that everyone praised or somethin'. Actually, he kind of is. Edgy teenagers, amirite? Anyway, Jack soon called out for the green haired demon. No response after a while, but he finally showed up.


	6. Divide

Jack sighed. What the hell is going on? He always felt confused or like he was falling. When Anti was around, he could tell. Silence would fill the room, but Jack could hear the little glitches. 

"I know you're here, Anti." Jack raised his head to look at Anti, who was sitting in the chair beside his desk. But it wasn't Anti. 

"Darling, I'm not Anti." The one time he wants Anti here, it's not him. Dark got up from the chair and sat beside Jack on his bed instead. "I know Anti can be...troubling, bothering, annoying..." 

"He's not." Jack gave an angry look at Dark. 

"I can get rid of him. Your thoughts about him will be gone, he'll be gone. It'll be you doing your usual." Dark touched the bite mark on Jack's neck, causing the Irishman to flinch.

"I'm good." Jack pushed Dark's arm away. 

"No you aren't. He's gonna hurt you one day. You're gonna regret caring so much about that asshole." Dark touched Jack's thigh, moving up a little. Jack was silent. He didn't know what to do. Yeah, Anti was bound to hurt him soon, but he really needed him here now. 

"Anti." Jack said out of nowhere. Anti was there, he was there and Dark left as soon as he was there. Was Dark really there? 

"Are you alright, Jack?" Anti was sitting across from him. 

"I--" Jack was terrified. "I don't know." Jack felt like crying. He wanted answers. "Anti, I saw Dark. He was--was gonna hurt me."

"Jack." Anti scooted closer to slowly pull a small knife from his pocket. "Isn't that what you want?" Jack looked at Anti like he was crazy. 

"Are you fucking serious?! I'm human. I'm not a demon, who takes knives out of their pockets randomly and instead of helping the human who is suffering, you want to torture him. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"What did you expect out of a demon, Jack? Pretty flowers and a wedding in the near future? No. I'm a demon who--" Anti didn't continue his sentence until a minute or so passed. "I just want someone to see me as a person. Not some fucked up creature." Anti spoke his mind. If that's his mind, then hell, Jack should be scared, but also happy. 

"Anti, I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't know." Jack took the knife from Anti's hand and put it down on the bedside table. "Stay. Please?" Anti smiled at that. 

He did stay. He rested with Jack and it made him feel human. But he doesn't even know Dark's jealousy was gonna steal the feeling.


	7. Feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this and I swear to GOD I wake up in the middle of the night or wake up later in the day and scream. I feel like I'm blocked in a small area and when I sleep, I never wake up. I never see myself wake up and I get goosebumps when I realize I'm not asleep, I'm awake. I haven't FELT like I've woken up yet. If anyone can help me understand this, I'd love to hear from you on my Twitter @lolitaslie. Tweet me and I'll follow you back so you can message me. OKAY ANYWAY, here's this mess. 
> 
> Things get...dark.

Jack slipped his coat on, feeling the coldness outside. Instead of driving, he took a walk to the usual coffee shop. All he's felt was confusion and pain. His dreams were feeling more real, like he's never woken up. Like he's being mind controlled. Maybe feeling something besides boredom can be good. Walking down the street, he felt like he was walking in circles.

"Jack," Anti was in his head. Totally normal. "You need to run. Run home or he'll find you." 

"I don't have time." Jack mumbles, trying to not let others hear him. 

"That's what I mean, you're running out of time!" Anti's voice glitched, making Jack close his eyes and sighed. After a second, the realization hit him. He was being followed. The glitchy voice in his head was gone. 

"Fuck." Jack turned around, bumping into a man in a black hoodie. The man tightened his hoodie and bumped into Jack's shoulder before walking away. Once Jack arrived home, he felt safer. His house was warmer, which confused him. He didn't turn off the fan, so he slipped his jacket and shoes off. "Anti?" He yelled as he ran up the stairs, but he wasn't there. The dark haired man with the tux, was sitting on Jack's bed. 

"No, not you again." Jack felt sick. Fuck, he wasn't safe. He's never safe anymore. 

Dark stood up from the bed, moving over to Jack. "I'm only here when you need me, darling." 

"I don't-- You were gonna hurt me, you asshole!" Jack tried moving to the door, but it slammed loudly. 

"I wasn't hurting you! Anti was in the way, Jack. He's hurting YOU. I can protect you, Jack." Dark's voice grew louder, making the Irishman become scared. More than before. Jack spoke to this demon like it was a casual conversation, but he was afraid. 

Jack shut his eyes, inhaling before hearing a voice. "Wake up!"

Jack gasped for air, shoving the blankets off his body, lifting his body to sit up.

"Jesus, are you alright?" Anti rubbed his eyes before rising slowly from his restless sleep, since all he could hear was Jack speaking. He enjoyed it in a way. Most nights are calming, but tonight felt weird. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jack tossed the blanket onto Anti before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Anti could hear Jack talk to himself as he washed his face. He knew he wasn't okay, he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to push him to confess the awful nightmare he had. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?" Anti yawned in the middle of the sentence. Jack walked back into the room, sitting on his bed. 

"Uh." Jack had to think. Did he want to inform Anti about Dark? "I think-- I think Dark was fucking around in my dreams again, nothing big." 

"Jack, that's awful. He could kill you." 

"No, he doesn't...really want to. He told me that you were hurting me. Dark wanted to protect me, I guess." Jack turned on the lamp, but since the sun was shining through the windows, it didn't give off much light. Anti narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Don't go off and hurt a fellow demon or some shit." Anti looked back at Jack with a slight smile. He wanted to kiss him, but also kill him at the same damn time. 

"I won't, but I need to go somewhere." Anti spoke under his breath. Before Jack could do or say anything, he was gone. Nothing but an empty bed and the awful nightmare rested here. Jack was terrified to be alone, but if his dreams were...real, what would he mean by 'running out of time'? Is he in a loop? Or is he just paranoid?


	8. Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark turns out to Jack's guard, but from what? Anti pulls an attempt to kill Dark, but the kill made Dark want Jack more than before.

After recording videos for YouTube, Jack took a nap. With all this demon shit happening, he can't even trust his own dreams, but the one time he does, he fucks up. Badly. Once he laid his head on the pillow and shut his eyes, he was asleep. Almost too quickly for a normal person. 

"Jack. You need to listen to me. You can't trust Dark. He's gonna say I'm hurting you or I want you dead. I don't. I--" Anti's voice stopped. He was silent. All that was around was the void, the black color swallowing Jack's thoughts. "I care about you, okay?" 

"Anti, why can't I see you?" Jack felt like curling into a ball. 

"Because I'm not real in this universe." 

"Please. Just come back." Jack wanted to cry. He didn't know why either, but sooner or later, the void was gone and Anti was in front of his face. 

"I'm here." Anti grabbed Jack's hand. "I'm always here." Jack looked up at Anti, making a shocked expression and leaned in to kiss Anti, but he was awake. The dream felt so short, but he slept until six am, which is a long time considering he fell asleep at eleven pm. 

Jack moved the covers off of his body, but didn't get up. "A-anti?" He called out for the void eyed demon, but no response. No breeze of air, no glitching noises, just silence just before he heard; 

"I'm not him, but I'm here for you, darling." 

"You're not--" Jack stared at the ceiling fan. "He doesn't love me. Does he?" 

"No, but," Dark walked over to the side of the bed and crouched to meet Jack. "I do." 

"You've made that pretty obvious." Jack blinked after a minute or so. He didn't feel human. He felt like something evil was running through his veins. "If you stayed and showed what Anti shows towards me, I would like you a lot better, instead you fuck around with me." 

"That wasn't me, love. It's...the evil in your blood. Anti warned you not to let it in," Dark stood up to sit on the bed. Jack let Dark's hand touch the bite mark on his neck. "But I would tell you to let it in. Let it become one, not the other." He whispered to Jack, no reason, really. Jack rose his body from the bed to show Dark the empty eyes that shinned from the green light in the corner. "Beautiful." 

Jack blinked and the void like eyes followed. Dark was proud of the fucked up creation he made Jack into. "One day, you'll obey, Jack and one day, you'll be mine."


	9. Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im inspired.

Jack spoke to Dark about the evil in his blood. He spoke to Dark about his eyes and how to change then whenever. Dark was like a friend to Jack, even though Anti warned him. He never listened. He did, but Jack gave up quickly. 

"I think empty eyes belong on you, Jack. Anti never showed his eyes. He was insecure about them, surprise." Dark looked at Jack fondly, wanting to just kiss him or bite him. Oh boy. Jack hummed before touching Darks collarbone, making the demon flinch.

"I need...I need Anti." Jack moved his hand away from Dark and moved off of the bed. "I want him." Dark was beyond angry at thid point, so he disguised himself. 

"I'm here." Darks voice soundsd exactly like Anti's. Hell, he looked like him.

"Hey," Jack turned to face Anti. "Quickl question."

"Yes?" 

"Can you bite me again, please?"


	10. Have It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a longer chap tomorrow!

Jack felt sick to his stomach, but he enjoyed the attention Dark was giving him. Anti had been...absent since Dark stopped by and yes, Jack was concerned. In the middle of Darks attempt to get Jack to make out with him (again), Jack wanted to know where the hell his demon went. 

"Where's Anti?" Jack asked curiously.

"He was ordered to..." Dark paused, trying to move his hands to figure a way to it. "death." 

"What?!" Jack lifted his body from the bed in shock. "Why?!"

"Well, we all warned him not to fall in love with a damn human. That's why the darkness is here." Dark smirked. "To replace Anti with you." 

"Wai--" Jack felt dizzy. He felt lost. "Dark, what'd you do to my drink-k?" Jack's voice was a mess. He couldn't speak right.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Was all he heard before he passed out, his body lying back down. Jack felt arms carry him off the bed. That...that's what led him here. 

Once he blinked, he was awake. In a cell. With tubes going into his arms. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Anti, who had the same tubes on his body. It wasn't hard to realize that they were swapping blood.

"Anti." Jack whisper yelled. "Anti, please. Wake up." He couldn't breathe. He noticed the demon was awake and what Anti noticed is that Jack's eyes were completely blacked out. The red light reflected in his eyes


	11. update

Hey, guys. I'm sorry to say, but I'll be cancelling this book. I've lost inspiration to write it and I don't know where to drop it off. So, lets say the ending I had in mind wasn't so happy. Make the ending up as you wish. I'm sorry. Thank's for all the love :)


End file.
